


The Process of Pining

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Artist Bit Off WAY More Than She Could Chew, Fanart, Half Naked Boys, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: Step 1: Misunderstandings and ViolenceStep 2: Reconciliation and PiningStep 3: An Unforeseen OpportunityStep 4: The Expected Result





	1. Misunderstandings and Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/gifts).

> Ugh. Okay. I really, really hope that you like this, stevieraebarnes. It didn't end up going quite as planned, I will admit. I may have gotten overly ambitious. BUT. So long as it satisfies your request for pining, that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was the first and therefore came out the best, in my opinion. It helps that there's a classic Nightwing Butt Shot(tm) to carry it.


	2. Reconciliation and Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I broke out all the cliches for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh the accidental caress of our hands together in the popcorn bowl, however will I cope with my deep and passionate yearning that the person I am sitting next to can never possibly reciprocate? I must wallow here in my pining angst and never let them see it." - Two Idiots Who Don't Realize They Are Totally On a Date Right Now
> 
> (This is the one I'm least proud of, I didn't have time to get to the shading, and the background is totally half assed, I am so, so, so sorry Dx)


	3. An Unforeseen Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undercover work? That conveniently forces our mutually pining couple into a "fake" romantic setting?? In my fanart? 
> 
> Yeah, sounds about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rushed at the end and poor Dickie's shading took the brunt of it. Please do enjoy the shirtless Jason, tho.


	4. The Expected Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew where this was going, let's not be coy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason both dyed their hair for the mission, apparently. Dick looks super weird blonde. 
> 
> This one is, shockingly, actually done, I sort of worked on them all at the same time and also completely out of order. Just, like, pretend the two middle ones don't exist. I couldn't justify leaving them out because there was a flow, y'know? I ended up not finishing one entirely, but I couldn't delete more. (There was a reconciliation image to be the second chapter, originally)
> 
> If you still like it anyway, oh merciful stevierae, I will gladly polish it all up and post it as originally intended once all is done. In the meanwhile, I hope this gift isn't disappointing, and that the delicious, cheesy as hell tropes I inserted are as fun for you as they are for me.


End file.
